July 20, 1995
AC Comics *''Femforce Vol 1 84 ---- Aardvark-Vanaheim *''Cerebus Vol 1 196 ---- Academy Comics *''Robotech Sentinels Vol 3 10 ---- Acclaim Comics *''Magic: Antiquities War Vol 1 1 *''Bloodshot Vol 1 39 *''Ninjak Vol 1 25 *''Turok Dinosaur Hunter / Shaman's Tears *''[[The Visitor Vol 1 13 *''Turok Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 0 *''X-O Manowar Vol 1 51 ---- Adhesive Comics *''Eyebeam 3 ---- [[Antarctic Press *''Dodekain 8 *''[[Furrlough 31 *''[[Gold Digger 22 *''[[Ninja High School TPB 6 *''[[Weirdfall 1 ---- [[Archie Comics *''Archie Andrews Where Are You Digest #102 *''[[Betty and Veronica Spectacular #16 *''[[Cheryl Blossom #2 *''[[Jughead #13 *''[[Pals N Gals Dbl. Digest #14 *''[[Scooby Doo #2 *''[[Sonic the Hedgehog #27 ---- [[Blackout Comics *''Bad Girls of Blackout 1 *''[[Extremes of Violet 0 ---- [[Blind Bat Press *''Dreamtime 3 ---- [[Cartoon Books *''Bone Vol One Out from Boneville HC ---- Chaos! Comics *''Lady Death Poster #3 ---- [[CPM *''Gall Force: Eternal Story 3 ---- [[Claypool Comics *''Elvira 27 ---- [[Cosmic Comics *''Bram Stoker's Burial of the Rats 3 *''[[Death Race 2020 #3 ---- [[DC Comics *''Adventures of Superan Annual 7 *''[[Batman: shadow of the Bat #42 *''[[Black Lightning 8 *''[[Chiaroscuro Private Lives of DaVinci *''[[Direct Currents #91 *''[[Green Lantern 66 *''[[Hawkman 24 *''[[Hellblazer 93 *''[[Icon 29 *''[[Judge Dredd Official Movie Adaptation *''[[Justice League America 103 *''[[Lobo: Portraits of a Bastich *''[[Looney Tunes #18 *''[[New Titans 125 *''[[Power of Shazam! 7 *''[[REBELS '95 11 *''[[Shadow Cabinet #16 *''[[Showcase '95 8 *''[[Sovereign Seven 3 *''[[Spectre 33 *''[[Starman 11 *''[[Static #27 (Price Increase) *''[[Steel Annual #2 *''[[Superman 104 *''[[Swamp Thing #158 *''[[Tank Girl: The Odyssey 3 *''[[Vertigo Visions: Prez 1 ---- [[Dark Fantasy *''Dark Fantasies 1 ---- [[Dark Horse Comics *''Dirty Pair: Fatal but not Serious 1 *''[[Indiana Jones/Spear of Destiny 4 *''[[Species 2 ---- [[Delta Comics *''Portfolios V2#1 ---- [[Doom Theatre *''Devil Jack 1 ---- [[Double Edge Heroes Incorporated 2 ---- Draculina Sister Armageddon 2 ---- Drawn & Quarterly *''Crash: Quarterly Comic Book Review 1 *''[[Drawn & Quarterly V2#3 *''[[Fabulous Babes 1 ---- [[Fantagraphics Books]] Love & Rockets 48 Real Girl 8 ---- Gladstone Publishing Donald Duck Adventures 34 ---- Category:Hamilton Comics Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Saga 1 ---- Image Comics Bloodstrike Assassin 1 Gen 13 HB Regulators 2 Spawn: Blood Feud 2 Supreme 28 Team 1: Stormwatch 1 Team 7: Objective Hell 3 WildCATS 21 ---- Karl Art Space Bananas 0 ---- London Night Razor: Uncut 15 ---- Malibu Comics Breed Collection Star Trek DS9: Terok Nor 0 ---- Meteor Vixen 2 ---- Monolith Return to the Eve 2: Illuminations 6 ---- Mushroom Araknis 1 ---- Newcomers Mewcomers Illustrated 10 One Weapon 1 Reaper 2 ---- Palliard Buck Godot 5 ---- Pocket Change Assassinette 5 Holy Knight 6 Riplash: Sweet Vengeance Shadow Slasher 4 ---- Red Hand Apocrypha Now 1 ---- Slave Labor Graphics Breakneck Blvd 1 ---- Tekno*Comix Gene Roddenberry's Lost Universe Featuring Xander 0 Mickey Spillane's Mike Danger 3 Neil Gaiman's Teknophage 4 ---- Topps Comics XFiles 7 ---- Ursus Studios Buster the Amazing Bear 1 ---- Viz Sanctuary Part III 8 ---- WCG Adventure Strip Digest 3 ---- WaRP Graphics Elfquest: Hidden Years 21 ---- Miscellaneous Stuff Combo 8 Comic Book Marketplace 26 Comics Buyers Guide 1132 Comics Interview: Spawn Super Spcl Comics Journal 178 Comics Scene 52 Fan 3 Heavy Metal (September) Hero Illustrated 26 Vantage (August) Batman Forever Action Figures Judge Dredd Action Figures Mask Action Figures WildCATS 10" Action Figures Comic Relief 79 ----